Serendipity
by SazoukKasumi
Summary: Hinata is your average woman: Plain, nerdy in all the wrong ways, and well, ordinary until one day her curiosity gets the better of her. Poking her nose where it doesn't belong, she's caught in a world she never knew existed. This is just a random story I'd had for a while, tell me if you like it.


**Day One: Happenings**

**A/N**: Hello, me again. ^.^ I just bought a new computer, and I'm testing out the new Word I just installed to it. Soo yea, this story is random and may never be finished cause I'm currently working on another. Lol, 'Thinking Out Loud' is still my current objective!

Enjoy though!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Birds** chirped and gathered contentedly at the gentle woman's feet as she stepped out on the balcony one clear and inspiring Saturday morning. She welcomed the flock with a gentle smile while going about her usual routine of scattering bird feed along the concrete of the patio, enjoying their merry chips and tweets. Hinata would do this every morning, only because she didn't like letting her little friends down and plus, she had grown to love it. She found it somewhat addicting.

She had started living in the high rise apartment a couple months ago, thanks to her father and his need for her to attend college. He wouldn't let her stay on the campus grounds - that was blasphemous- but allowed her to stay at the apartments nearby. She didn't mind, it wasn't far from the college at all and she liked the walk. Usual she'd leave a bit early and buy a freshly made cinnamon bun from the bakery down the street, or make small talk with the elders that owned the apartment she lived in.

But today, she had an entire weekend to herself and although she didn't get out too much, she thought a nice walk around the park would do her some good and get her day rolling in the right direction. Waving goodbye to her winged friends, she shuffled back in to shower and change into something a little less revealing.

Even if Hinata was a shut in-kinda-she did obtain certain feminine qualities that couldn't help but get the opposite sex to notice her in some way. If it wasn't for the copious amount of cleavage on her chest, or the hourglass figure she had since middle school, she wouldn't always be so shy and freeze up when someone would speak to her. She had the worst habit of stuttering once initiated in a conversation and usually, it'll bubble down to her turning bright red and excusing herself and rushing to the bathroom to cool down and berate herself. And once everyone had figured out what a effervescing fool she was, they started to drift away from Hinata and leave her be. She was never good at talking with people her age; she only had a couple of friends growing up and they had separated after entering different schools.

After showering and changing into a baggy pair of black sweats and a loose shirt, she tied her still wet locks back as she hummed a catchy tune to herself. She walked to her homey small kitchen, washing the few dishes in the dish pan before cooking herself breakfast. Hinata wasn't good at everything, but she was pretty sure she could hold her own when baking or frying up something delicious. It was one of her favorite pastimes.

As she settled down to start eating breakfast, she heard a bit of commotion coming from in the hallway. From the muffled, raised voices, she assumed it was one of those new couples. She dismissed it, before continuing her meal. Once she finished, she washed her dish and gathered her trash to take out on her way out. Humming that same tune, she slipped on her shoes and started outside, waving at the elderly couple tending the garden in the front. The trashcans where situated beside the complex, near a shallow and narrow alley.

Quickly chunking the bags, she passed the small gap between the buildings and noticed movement. Now, like before, Hinata wasn't about instigating everything she found odd, just on rare occasions where it seemed more out place than anything.

Like now.

Nothing ever lurked between these buildings, just stray animals and a couple scrapes of trash. But it seemed there was something else, a bit more human in its nature sitting hunched over and breathing raggedly. Sensing that whoever that was needed help, she cautiously stalks closer to the hassling figure.

The closer she came, she could tell that it was a man, dressed in a black and tattered dress shirt, and dark jeans. Jet black hair hung a bit past his shoulders, a thick bang hiding his face from view. Gulping now, and stopping a couple feet from the man, she hesitated as the he coughed raggedly before looking up.

Deep red eyes meet violet.

Gasping in fright, she turned to run, but tripped once the man had grabbed her ankle, making her fall on her side.

"Hey." He said, and Hinata was surprised how deep his voice was. "Do me a favor."

"L-L-L-et go!" she shouted, hastily using her other free leg to kick her assailant in the face.

With a pained hiss, the man let go of her to grab his nose.

"_Shit_." She heard him swear fiercely, but she had already shot out the alley way and back into the apartment, stumbling up the stairs to fumble the keys ten minute before getting into her room.

Well, that walk to the park was cancelled.

Pacing the small distance between the kitchen and the in living room, she tried to calm her breathing and pulsating heart. As scary as the situation was, the man had acted nonchalant about the whole encounter, asking for favors in such an inappropriate way.

She had to admit -if only to herself- that he was actually a very attractive man. Maybe he was a host from one of the clubs downtown. Maybe he got drunk and pestered the wrong man, and got a bit more than he asked for.

But those eyes of his, they didn't seem human at all.

* * *

Later that night, Hinata snuggled up in the couch, in her favorite pajama shorts and a worn out and comfortable t-shirt. She hadn't completely forgotten about her encounter that morning, so she found sleep difficult to come by tonight. So, she was still up, scanning through channels and popping kisses into her mouth.

It went on like this for a while, before she could feel that drowsiness pull down at her eyelids, beckoning her to sleep, when the sudden feel of being watched crept up her spine. Tensing, she held her breath as she scanned her apartment, only to notice she was indeed the only one there.

If it wasn't inside, it was somebody from the outside looking in. But who had that kind of power?

Glancing toward her balcony, she nearly shrieked as she saw a flash of red behind the pale curtain that was pulled over it.

No, that couldn't be right. He didn't know where she lived, he couldn't!

Her heart in her throat now, she kept a watchful eye on the curtain, slowly backing out the living room to lock herself in her bedroom.

"Let me in." A baritone voice resonated around her being, detached from the actual person, lingering in her ears.

Yelping, she yanked the door open to slam it closed, pressing her back to it. That voice, where did it come from?!

Squeezing her eyes shut, she sat crouched against the door, clapping her hands over her ears, hopeing all of this was a bad dream. She wanted things to go back to normal, even if her normal was lame compared to most circumstances.

Again, a flash of red, this time behind her eyes, the same voice, but annoyed.

'_Let me in.'_

Shaking her head erratically, she cried inwardly, _'No!'_

In her mind, she heard him heave an irritated sigh before it spoke again.

'_Fine, just come to the door then.'_

She hesitated, stayed rooted to the ground until it spoke again.

'_I'll leave you be, if you do this.'_

Hinata, thinking she'd gone insane, decided to go along with it. If it got him out of her head, then she would humor him. Although this probably wouldn't go well.

Standing on unsteady feet, she made her wary way towards the balcony window, where she first saw those demonic eyes. Pulling back the curtain slowly, she gasped as she stood face to face with the man from the alley. He looked better now, as if it wasn't the same person as before. He was way taller that she thought, her head just topping his chest. That wickedly handsome face held a smug smile and those piercing red eyes lanced straight through her wavering soul; she felt like a lamb cornered by a wolf.

He leaned against the window, his tall frame loomed over her from the other side and Hinata's breath caught in her chest.

"Well?"

She jumped at his voice before stilling her nerves and forcing the words from her mouth. "W-W-What's do you w-w-want with m-me?"

His eyes narrowed and he tsked snidely. "Quit stuttering, it's annoying."

She glared at him, fisting her hands together under her chest. "W-Who are you?"

His eye's never left hers as he straightened from the door to tuck his hands in his pockets. "My name is Sauske," he said smoothly, "All I want to do is talk."

* * *

**A/N:** Yea, like I said, this is just a random story I had in my head for a while, and if I do decide to continue, it'd have to be after my first project. But you never know, if you guys like it, I might actually go through with it. Thanks for reading guys! :D


End file.
